


短信记录

by YukinoInYuki



Series: 隣の流星レッド [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: Text history with my neighbor hero与邻居的英雄的通信记录。是愚人节小游戏的背景
Series: 隣の流星レッド [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957816





	短信记录

17:20 くろ

你好，我是邻居的鬼龙，我们昨天交换了联系方式。

17:21 くろ

你好像把垃圾袋忘在走道，我帮你拿去丢了。

20:20 赤い炎

对不起现在才看到！今天和大家出去了！

20:20 赤い炎

谢谢，真是帮大忙了！今天在出门的时候突然接到同伴的联络，因为很紧急，来不及管垃圾袋就跑了

20:25 くろ

举手之劳罢了。你也挺辛苦的啊

***********

10:10 赤い炎

早上好鬼龙，你今晚有什么特别的安排吗？

10:21 くろ

倒是没有，怎么了吗？

10:21 赤い炎

我和队员们要办一个搬入新居的Party，你也来一起参加吧！

10:22 くろ

这个啊，抱歉，我对热闹的地方稍微有点……

10:22 赤い炎

南云那孩子也很希望你能来呢

10:23 くろ

…………好吧，我知道了

不过不能太晚，我明天还要上班。

10:23 赤い炎

没问题！

你能来真是太好了，大家都会高兴的

10:24 くろ

晚上见

18:25 くろ

我在下班的路上，需要买些什么吗？

18:32 赤い炎

对不起，才看到！我问问！

18:34 赤い炎

买一个新的酱油吧，奏汰会需要！

18:35 くろ

酱油……？

好的

***********

21:27 くろ

抱歉，白天吓到你了吗？

21:31 赤い炎

啊？没有没有，没有被吓到！

21:32 赤い炎

就是有点惊讶，鬼龙你的上司竟然是那个莲巳警部啊！

21:35 くろ

……为什么说得你好像和他很熟的样子。你们认识吗？

21:38 赤い炎

唔，与其说认识，不如说我有点怕他吧。

本市警察和我们的对接是由他负责，每次战斗过后要向他提交报告

如果行动时稍微不谨慎/造成了什么不良影响的话

21:39 赤い炎

事后就会被抓着说教很久！

21:41 くろ

……啊，在这点上我们这些部下的待遇也是一样的。

21:42 くろ

莲巳那个人只是比较喜欢做多余的操心而已，就适度地无视他吧。如果摆出抗拒的态度，他反而会更生气的。

***********

08:11 赤い炎

鬼龙！你在家吗？

08:11 未接电话 来自 赤い炎

08:11 赤い炎

我晨跑忘了带钥匙！

08:15 くろ

抱歉，刚刚去冲了个澡，来了


End file.
